Athrun
|kanji= アスルーン |romaji= Asuruun |alias= Agent of Chaos (代人の混迷 Dainin no Konmei) Shifting Dragon (変更竜 Henkōryū) |race= Human |birthdate= Unknown |gender= Male |age= Unknown |height= 190 cm (6'5") |weight= 67 kg (147 lbs) |eye color= Blue |hair color= Black |blood type= |guild mark= Shoulder |unusual features= |affiliation= Dragon Soul |previous affiliation= |occupation= Assassin of Dragon Soul Independent Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= None |previous partner= |base of operations= Dragon Soul Headquarters |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Zirnitra (foster mother) |alignment= Neutral Evil |counterpart= |magic= Black Dragon Slayer Magic Sword Magic |signature skill= Swordsmanship Prowess |weapons= |image gallery=yes }} Athrun (アスルーン Asuruun) is a operating as an affiliate of the draconic empire known as Dragon Soul, lead by the infamous Genghis Breningoch; a guild comprising a powerful ensemble of Dragon Slayers, all whom believe that Dragon Slayers should rule in supremacy over the , due to their mistreatment from it. Athrun was inducted into the guild upon an unknown encounter with a certain member of the said guild who saw his display of abilities. A tactical man with a hidden agenda, Athrun joined the guild, as means as to further his own goals. Athrun is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer; a Dragon Slayer who possesses both artificial, and natural dragon slaying powers. Athrun wields the Dragon Slayer element of darkness, having acquired the magic from the Black Dragon, Zirnitra. He is renown as the Agent of Chaos (代人の混迷 Dainin no Konmei), credited his occupation as an assassin. He has also been dubbed as the Shifting Dragon (変更竜 Henkōryū), as a result of his various forms while utilizing his magic. Within the guild, Athrun still operates as the assassin, being deemed the exemplary assassin of the guild, due to the nature of his magic. He retrieved the archaic weapon known as Dyrnwyn (ディルンウィン, Dirun'uin; Welsh for "White-Hilt"), to express his loyalty to the guild. Appearance For that of a darkness magic user, and that of an assassin, his attire perfectly reflects this, as well as his persona. For the man's physique, is known to be lacking in every aspect. He has a lean, almost in an anorexic physical build. Contrary to the Dragon Slayer community, Athrun lacks physical definition. For this trait, he is known to be quite often underestimated, as he is generally misconceived for one whom is weak, and fragile. This misconception is false, as his build isn't reflective of his abilities, whatsoever. As for the rest of these physical traits, he has very lengthy arms, oddly long fingers, and long legs, which cause him to tower over most. If one were powerful enough to actually attack Athrun, and cause his clothes to be damaged, it would show that the man actually does possess some sort of muscular definition. And the location of these muscles are located in the abdominal region; with a complete, set of abs. Athrun's facial features of are known to compensate for his lack of physical build, by a large margin. He face possesses nary a scratch, nor defect, which causes the man to be compared to a female, or even a small infant. For this reason, it is very difficult for one to ascertain Athrun's age for his youthful exterior, obscures the mature, and composed man underneath. He has pair of pale, blue eyes, sharp nose, and thin lips, which emphasize his attractive his appearance. Athrun is also known for his odd pale skin. He Athrun does reveal the entire scope of his face, one will see his ever flowing, raven black hair. It is almost always seen in flowing-down in a very messily manner. Athrun's hair spills downward until it stops at the mid-section of his neck, because if its haphazard hair condition, people describes as him as more attractive, by others. For this attire he so inherently wears, it is entirely composed of a pitch black color; a cloak. Opposite to most male Dragon Slayers whom expose their muscularity, Athrun conceals his. This cloak is obscures the entirety of Athrun's appearance, only leaving parts of skin revealed that aren't really necessary to conceal. The baggy hood of the cloak covers the most of his face only leaving the mouth, nose, and lips there for foes to see. Athrun's cloak descends all the way down to his calves. What is interesting for man of composure, is that his clothing isn't all that neat. At the end of the cloak, it greatly charred, having large rips, and tears on it, and same thing should apply to the cuffs of the cloak. The rips of his the cuffs extend all the way up to his four arms, which reveals more of his skin. He is bottoms are considered odd, and very unique. Upon scrutiny, one may see that there is no line to that isolates his footwear from his pants. What is interesting about this odd piece of clothing is that the supposed footwear possesses a slight heel to it. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Combative Capabilities : A prowess present even in his earlier years of being a Dark Mage, Athrun has wielded the sword. Having trained within the art of swordsmanship within his entire lifetime, Athrun has mastered a vast of swordsmanship discipline, so that no would be able to counter. And with these numerous swordsmanship styles, Athrun can fight on any opponents terms, whether in may be heavy, fast, or the like, Athrun will, and can rise to the occasion. As his primary method of combat, it should be of no surprise wields it with such an ease, and proficiency. Possessing both traits that is required for swordsmanship, speed, and strength, Athrun wields his sword in a monstrous manner, enabling him to put an end to nearly all confrontation. He also uses his always potent level of swordsmanship in conjunction with his magic, enhancing the scope of his attacks, minimizing ones chance of evasion, and also increasing damage by a notable margin. For his own personal method of swordsmanship, Athrun prefers stationary-based sword fighting, as this provides him with the ability to view the entire scope of ones movements. With this method, he can Athrun is also prone to provoking to his opponent into lunging him, only for him to analyze their skill with the sword, for Athrun subsequently adapt to. He also favors thrusting the entirety of his body, in order to ensure his sword cleanly cleaves through his opponents, with seemingly no resistance, whatsoever. As for Athrun's other devious methods, will use other opportunities such as lunging an opponent when they in speech, or even create the illusion that he striking in one direction, for him to only shift his sword swing in another. With a single counter, Athrun can push an opponent ways back, due his ability to shift an adversaries momentum in another manner, which causes an imbalance, which consequently causes them to be unable to defend themselves, allowing Athrun to follow up with a 'free' attack. Normally, Athrun will opt to counter his foes through twists, and turns of his wrist, to redirect ones blade elsewhere, and with that comes windows of opportunities to strike his opponent with a multitude of assaults, finishing his battle with extreme ease, as stated before. As for his speed, he is quite astonishing as well. With is natural leg strength, he is able to close the distance between his opponent, as himself with strict ease. To the degree that nearly none to are able to contend. Even if one does manage to dodge a lunge from Athrun, it would be within a inch of being decapitated, meaning that high reflexes are required to combat Athrun's swordsmanship speed. Which also means that simplistic maneuvers will are naught when it comes his swordsmanship; with them having to maneuver themselves with extensive acrobatic moves to fully elude his sword. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: While his opponent exerts maximum effort, Athrun exerts the minimum, contrasting his generally small physique. As a Dragon Slayer, his physical capabilities are amplified by great margins. Primarily exemplified through his ferocious swordsmanship, he can inflicts great damage, all while putting in a small effort. More specifically, his strength his displayed when he engages his opponent using single-handed swordsmanship, while his foes places both hands on their weapon. Not showing any visible signs of discomfort, and strain, Athrun blocks his opponents lunges, without the slightest inkling of opposition to his strength. Without out even using his blade, Athrun can the foil magical assaults, through simply outstretching his arms. He can rip into magical spells, and turn them into naught but stray Eternano particles. Innately, his sword is deemed to be dull compared to other swords, yet he is able decapitate his opponents with ease, while using the same sword. Athrun's strength is immense, turning literally anything into a weapon. All weight nearly becomes naught to the man, being able to pressure his adversaries with solely strength, with but a fraction his true, daunting powers. With his leg strength, Athrun is able to lose distance with ease, typically doing so while his opponents are occupied with a matter. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Even before an opponent can assume a fighting stance, Athrun's blade will be at their neck. Appearing at an random intervals, so fast that his adversaries are unable to perceive, he instantly appears, and attacks. His speed, enhanced as a Dragon Slayer, and refined through vigorous training, has culminated into the daunting speed that is now in his possession. In likeness to his strength, Athrun's speed is represented through his swordsmanship as well. Credited to his speed, Athrun needn't to extensively lunge at weak, and slow opponents to kill. A single lunge suffices, for his timing his impeccable. Within a swift, powerful lunge from his blade comes the death of a foe, effortlessly decapitating them, with a swift leakage of blood. Immense Durability and Endurance: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: * Immense Magical Aura: :* Magic Signal (魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting") Black Dragon Slayer Magic Black Dragon Slayer Magic (闇の滅竜魔法 Kuro no Metsuryū Mahō) * Black Dragon's Roar (黒の竜咆哮 Kuroryū no Hōkō) is the default spell of any Dragon Slayer. Each Dragon's Roar spell has its own function, associated with its own element. As for the Black Dragon's Roar spell, rather causing concussive, damage, instead, invokes corrosive effects. For this reason, it would be a foolish attempt to directly endure the assault of Athrun's Black Dragon's Roar, without proper defensive measures. When expelled from his mouth, appearance doesn't blast outward like beam, or laser, like other techniques. In its stead, it erupts outward, like a large body of gas, threating to literally consume the foe. An intent which threatens literally to devour all that stands within its massive scope. When it makes contact, this spell invokes massive pain, rendering even the most pain-tolerant Mage's to scream in agony. It appears rather slow, allowing one to evade with some ease, however what compensates for this is the scope at which this spell is emitted. Another trait of this attack is that it has the capacity to shield Athrun in a passive manner, due to its massive scope. Through alteration of the viscosity of the this roar attack, Athrun's can wrought concussive damage upon the opponent. With the bludgeoning force of Athrun's Black Dragon's Roar, one may find themselves with missing limbs, or serious injury. However, doing this serves as his method of pushing his foe attack if they are within his range. This spell also functions to engulf his opponents within darkness, blinding his opponent within gaseous dark spell. Athrun can engulf extend the scope of this spell, while the opponent is trapped, making seem like the said foe has no way of escaping the blinding technique. * Black Dragon's Rapacity (黒の竜摂取 Kuroryū no Sesshu) is a spell dissimilar to any of other spell of the Dragon Slayer criteria. This spell epitomizes the concept of absorption, like the Dragon Slayers innately possess. However, the elements this spell can ingest, isn't limited to solely darkness of another mage. Because Athrun himself isn't the one directly devouring the said element, he can the ability to 'consume' elemental attacks other than his own. However, the spell does possess notable weaknesses, the first being that its limited to attack of the elemental category. However, there are elements that are excluded from being absorbed. The second downside is that Athrun must release the Eternano proportionate to attack it opts to absorb. This spell is released from Athrun's main orifice, or could be used from his sword. It will appear as if it were a blackish wind, which leads to the misconception of it being a dark twister of some sort. In this wind like state, the colors of this spell continually fluctuate. Initially, one may see an opaque sea of black darkness, and the next it appears to be a transparent cloud of darkness, to other various dark colors. Black Dragon's Rapacity, Athrun is known to be able to invoke this technique at any given point of battle, without much time for its generation. As for its function in detail, Black Dragon's Rapacity serves as a method counter attack, and a method of Eternano replenishment. When an attack of an adversary chooses to target Athrun with an attack of magical nature, Athrun simply fire this technique in response to enemy attack. As if serpent were devouring its' prey as a whole, it before expanding itself, and subsequently spreads its influence over the a foes spell. Upon doing this, Athrun's then alters the spell shape to constrict itself, tightening itself as to ensure that the opposition has fully transitioned. Now Athrun may either choose to ingest this now darkness based spell, which formerly belonged to the opponent, or wrought damage upon his opponent with their own power. Through mastery of this technique, now has a method of controlling his opponents spells while still possessing their innate properties. By simply using his weapon imbued with his magic as a medium, Athrun strikes the designed energy attack with his sword, spreading his influence slightly, so as to control the opposing attack, without fully transitioning it into his own power. * Black Dragon's Phantasm (黒の竜幻夢 Kuroryū no Genmu) a manner of deception, that uses darkness as its basis. Despite its simplicity, it is quite effective, even when compared to other afterimage abilities. Due to the nature of Athrun's Slayer Magic, he can mildly conjure various illusions, and phantasmal images for subterfuge, and deception. Because Athrun's use any advantage to attack, not fighting an opponent fairly, this spell fights the man perfectly. Extending his Eternano outward he conjugates a plethora darkness-based phantasms of himself. Subsequently, the clones will traverse around the field of battle, mixing among themselves, concealing the original Athrun. Upon being struck from a foe, they will simply reform themselves. As product of his magic, Athrun doesn't possess a scent, which also applies to phantasms, giving a opponent an even harder time discerning Athrun's presence, even the enhanced senses that a Dragon Slayer are almost completely ineffective when dealing with this spell. Attacks from all direction, with the intention of dispelling the phantasms all at once, are rendered useless, given that the darkness will still linger in location that the clones were originally dispelled, however, this is proportionate to the level of Eternano actually exerted into the conjuration of the clones, regarding their duration, and efficiency. Athrun increases this deception, by suppressing his generally immense magic power, so that one may not discern his true self, via magic. One possessing a magic that is specially for sensing has the capability to foil this technique, with ease. Athrun uses this spell with his swordsmanship, creating a phantasm of his arm swinging in one direction, when in reality his sword is swinging within another. Even creating the image that his sword is shorter than what it actually it is, rising a number of opportunities to strike. * Black Dragon's Eternal Cutting (黒の竜不変刻 Kuroryū no Fuhenkoku) is a spell following its innate them of corrosion, but instead of the initial corrosion of the opponents, Black Dragon's Eternal Cutting possesses adhesive properties. Using his blade as medium, Athrun will strike his opposition with a very simplistic strike laced with his magic. The force behind the said sword strike his irrelevant to the potency of this spell, for all that is required is a single touch of his darkness-imbued blade for the spell's execution. Upon touching an opponent with the sword strike, Athrun plants his Eternano on the opponent's skin, or clothing, the traces of Athrun's magic that planted on an unfortunate victim erupts outward on the opponents body, tearing into the opponent skin, and flesh until Athrun chooses for it to subside. This renders defenses of magical nature eventually void, for this spell with continually cut the opponent until it reaches the said opponent itself. The sharpness of this spell is so ferocious, that anything that may stand before it shall be eviscerated, with seemingly no resistance. Even if this spell won't initially cut, it will eventually; this spell will not stop until it does so. To an extent, a mages magical aura can shield from this spell, mitigating the rate at an opponent is torn into naught. * Black Dragon's Torturous Plague (黒の竜責め苦鼠疫 Kuroryū no Semeki Soeki) Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi) * Malefic Chaos: Everything Plunged into Darkness (有害な乱脈・天地晦冥 Yūgaina Ranmyaku: Tenchikaimei) * Malefic Chaos: Whisper in the Wind (有害な乱脈・低声 Yūgaina Ranmyaku: Teisei Kaze) Black Drive Aura Synthesis Aura Synthesis (オーラの合成 Ōra no Gōsei) Sigurðr (滅殺龍の英雄衣料 (シグルド), Shigurudo; "Heroic Garments of the Dragon Slayer") Tainted Darkness Dragon Mode Tainted Darkness Dragon Mode (モード腐闇竜 Mōdo Kusayamiryū '') Prior to acquiring this form, Athrun already possessed knowledge of the Dual Element Mode. Originally believing using the power of another to superfluous, Athrun encountered a Dragon Slayer having light-based abilities. In that battle instead of deflecting the said foe's attacks, having wanted to see the result of the integration between opposite elements, Athrun instead absorbed units the light-based Dragon Slayer Magic from the said attack, which lead to this forms' creation. Contrary to Dual Element forms, Athrun's overall appearance transitions; not limited to simple color changes in magical energy. It said due to the conflicting energies of darkness, and light, is the reason for Athrun's drastic appearance upon donning this corrupt form. For this reason, one may misconceive that this is Athrun's as his Dragon Force. When initiating this form, a burst of white magical power begins to erupt from Athrun's person, almost in a smoke-like form. This represents the subtle emergence of his new capabilities. This also serves a distraction in an attempt to distract his adversary, for them to be subsequently surprised. Within the confines of this white smoke, Athrun's appearance begins to shift drastically. Firstly, Athurn's gain's a scull structure fitted perfectly atop his head. This scull helmet structure protrudes outward, possessing an ample length. What is noteworthy about it, is that the scull ornament doesn't fully cover his head, only covering a small scope his head. Another trait, is that is has black pattern atop it, almost as it were painted. Because of the scull ornament, it further engenders he conception of this being his Dragon Force form. Alongside the new scull ornament, Athrun's left eye, specially the sclera, becomes black. Likewise, both his pupils become slighted, enhancing his draconic appearance. His hair also transitions into white, with no traces of the black that composed it previously. With his newly colored white hair, Athrun's skin becomes more pale than before. The core of his apparel remains the same, but like his hair, transitions in color as well. Firstly, his originally charred cloak becomes repaired, and slightly more formal than before. Due to the refinery of the cloak, it becomes less of cloak, and more akin to a dress. His famous hood is replaced with a tassel-like fabric, starting from the V on the cloak, and extends up, and around his neck. This fabric also appears as cuffs as the end of the sleeves, complimenting the appearance of a dress. One of the more astonishing traits of donning this form is that even his weapon is influenced by this form. * '''Tainted Darkness Dragon Roar' (Hakuyamiryū no Hōkō) Dragon Force Sword Magic Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * This is the first Dragon Slayer created by the author. * Permission was given for the Dragon Slayer Magic. * Athrun's appearance is based on Tensa Zangetu from the series, Bleach. * His dragon parent's name will remain tentative. Creation and Conception References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul Category:Dark Mage Category:Sword User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Dragonslayer Category:Assassin Category:Lost Magic User Category:Neutral Evil Category:S-Class Mage